


Anonymous Titan Slayer

by Livan18



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Badass Armin Arlert, Child Armin Arlert, Child Eren Yeager, M/M, Other, Titan Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livan18/pseuds/Livan18
Summary: Eren as a child grew up outside the walls in titan territory in a forest cove. Traveling to a rundown village he see's another kid his age. The two spent time together killing titans until the survey corps see's them on the attack of wall rose and report back "both are to be recruited".





	1. New territory and friend

**Author's Note:**

> I got the title from Eren on attack on junior high episode 4 i think any ways i don't own any of these characters, (except for the story plot I'm Writing) as they belong to the original artist. I decide to give Eren titan body an ability to harden his skin to make weapons and armin will use one of them.

A twelve year old woke up as the sunlight shined down on the cove where the forest trees stood tall hiding the home getting off his hammock made bed that tide by two strong small trunks. He yawned and went to the pond and splash his face then his hair scrubbing away a few minutes, he stop and got up walking over to change looking over the clothing "i still don't get why human's wear this top fabric, bottoms yes i know why top strange?" he thought he avoided wearing the shirt fabric and put on a green cloak that has a wing symbol he put the hoodie over his head. He then made his way over to a omnidirectional gear he attached each strap to there attachment and then pick up two swords (katanas) he looked at the blades they were not metal, but a skin like quality "titan skin ore much more stronger and lighter than regular metal!" he sheathed them onto his bach strap.

The next thing he pulled out a giant pair of scissor that are functional as normal a pair. He put them on his back and turned around and face the rocky cliff of the stone he shot out the hooks that embed and pulled him all the way to the top of the cove. Landing on his feet and started to make his way through the forest the gas pushing him through air looking like he's flying letting out happy yells into air. He spent a few minutes traveling through the forest until he made it to a clearing landing on one of the large tree branch, his eye's harden at the sight in front of him titans were in a village wandering around with bloated stomach. He heard groaning and look down he saw a five meter titan looking at him with glazed dead eyes "just like you been practicing take'em out Eren!!!" Eren thought he pulls out both katanas and fell forward the titan open it's mouth eren shot a hook to the trunk and went in a circle and swung the katana into the nape. The titan fell forward as it died Eren went back up to the branch he looked over the rest of the titans glaring fiercely he about to attack until he heard shouting Eren saw a ten meter titan holding a someone other titans started to gather around, Eren reacted he push his gas tanks to its limits Eren cut the napes of the smaller titans and flew straight up to the ten meter arm embedding one sword into the limb. The titan open it's mouth only noticing the delectable human morsol it was about to devour who kept begging to stop, the tian open its mouth and close it Eren however place the second sword on the jaw teeth which stabbed through the flesh and stop its movement. The person stop crying and saw Eren who smiled at his work "i get you out stay not moving" Eren said to the person who had yellow hair and blue eyes. Eren pulled out his giant scissor using it like a sword he cut with precise accuracy the fingers came off and let out no steam he grabbed the person and jump out of the mouth and shot his gears hook to a building he got the person to a safe place "stay hide" Eren instructed he shot off into the air once more with his scissor he flew up to the nape, shooting the hook and zip forward blinding Eren stab the scissor really deep into the nape. The titan fell down to the floor once it did Eren got his sword out of the mouth and limb he went up to the person and see him with a very shock expression and then the person loomed sad he started to shed tears and hug Eren. He was baffled at first but then returns the the hug letting soft cooes and murmurs once the person stop crying he looked up at Eren red puffy eyes wiping his eyes "hi my name Eren" Eren said the other kid smiled "my name's Armin Arlert thank for saving me Eren" Armin said. The sunlight shined right through Armin, Eren had wanted look away, but couldn't it wasn't until he actually saw Armin waving his hands in front of his face "sorry did not pay looking" Eren said "i said where do you learn to use the 3dm gear? How long have you been out here?" Armin asked Eren was about to answer. However titans started to appear out of the forest and making thier way to the village. Eren gave Armin the scissor he cuaght by surprise of how light weight the weapon was "stay safe hide if need to i protect" Eren said jump off the building and soared through the air Eren brought his hand to his jaw and bit down. A lighting came down as smoke started to clear Armin saw a twelve meter titan it was muscular body, long hair, pointy ears, insiccor teeth, and bright green eyes Armin was slack jaw shock. 

(Play attack on titan season opening theme if you know it play it)

Eren dash forward and took out the first five meter titan by jumping on top it squishing it killing it. Eren let out a roar and charge he put his hands to together like holding an actual sword. At that moment a sword started to appear not metal but a titan skin like weapon Eren decapitated two ten meters with one slice and then swung his sword in an arc cutting through the nape and shoulder of another ten meter. Eren kick a titan into the air and stab the nape, he turned around decapitated another Eren look around only seeing dead titans bodies that are slowly disintegrate. Eren was about to turn to normal until heard fast stomping Eren saw two five meters and one fourteen meter abnormals. Eren used his left and made a throwing knife he threw into the it made its mark on the first five meter going through the center of the collarbone and throat. Eren made another one and threw it but the fourteen meter was fast as it's arm at the elbow joint was cut off and the skin knife was stuck on tree trunk. The two abnormal kept going Eren stab the fourteen meter down but wasn't able to stop the five meter it made its into the village. Eren quickly pulled out and cut behind the knee joints imbolizing it from walking he step on its back and stab through the nape. Eren look back at the village and saw the five meter slowly chasing something Eren saw Armin running away from the five meter reach down attempting to grab him Armin turned around and open the scissor and closed it cutting the fingers of the five meters with such ease Armin not wasting time ran away Eren ran towards the five meter and stab his madeship sword through the nape.   
(End of song)

Eren breath heavily he crouch down and steam came out of the nape he pulled himself out and landed next to his titan body that was now decaying Eren tried to keep his eyes open only seeing Armin next to him with a worry expression, Eren black out. A few minutes later Eren woke up groggy and rub his eyes he notice he was in a bed that was not a hammock looking around there was little sunlight coming through windows that are boarded Eren then notice Armin sleeping behind him he was about to get up until felt arms around his torso. Just then Armin open his eyes and saw Eren smiled "nice morning" Eren greeted "good morning Eren" Armin replied getting up and went to a box and pulled out something he went back to Eren and gave him one Eren look at it. It was rectangular Eren looked Armin confused Armin noticing "it food Eren sorry it's not much but i have to make it last" Armin said tearing open the paper and chew the food Eren copied Armin movements and was greeted to multi color brown food Eren sniffed it and it smelled like oats and grians he took a bite and then shoved it into his mouth. Armin was more than surprise but then again who wouldn't survivng on your own is very tiring and lonely "so Eren would tell what or how did you get here?" Armin asked him. Eren explian as best as he can of what he was doing from living to surviving and isolation even to the point of shifting. Eren finishing explianing and was just fascinate "hey Eren would it be alright if we could be friends?" Armin asked Eren eyes lit up like a child on christmas day Eren grab Armin into a bear hug and spin "yes friends i have friend now" Eren shouted happy Armin was happy as well "lets be best of friends like no other best friends!!" Eren shouted. The two new friends were about celebrate until they heard large footsteps the two kids look through the boarded window and saw two titans: five meter and ten meter. "Want to go hunt them?" Eren asked Armin hesitated but nodes Eren puts on the 3sm gear "must ask how he removed it later when done hunting titans?" Eren thought and grab both swords, he see's Armin grabbing the giant scissor. "Lets go" Eren said going through the front door and Armin following.


	2. Entrance to shiganshina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin make a destination for thier lives

The next few months have been a constant routine for the two best friends they get up, train with the 3dm gear, eat, kill titans, and repeat each day. Eren in titan form was walking back to the cove where he and Armin are now living due to the village being constantly visited by wandering titans. The two spend so much time together Eren vocabulary and speech have improved to a normal speaking person, Armin has improved on the 3DM gear and using the titan skin ore scissor that he’s always using to slay titans. Over the last few months Armin had been experimenting with the material of the titan skin ever since Eren told him what the scissor blades were made out off. Eren remember the discussion that Armin told him “What!! This is made from titan skin?!, how? Titans start to decay once the nape is cut!” Armin said touching the titan skin scissor blade. “I sort of had to use titan bone… And mix it with its blood and wrap its skin around the bone” Eren replied Armin stop touching it with a little look of disgust. “Believe me that will be the last time i ever do that, but just in case i made three spare blades incase those ever break”. Eren made a chuckled somewhat releasing steam in small bursts, Eren then notice the entrance to the cove, he crouch down and steam started to escape from the nape Eren pulled himself out of his titans body as it started to decay. Using the gear he hooked them to the cliff side and jump down mountain climbing style reaching the bottom and unhook from the cliff wall he made his way to the newly made cove house. A house was made with the tree thanks to Armin instructions and Eren titan firm they build the place in two days after getting the necessary items, a small forge was on the right that is next to a river and pond. “Hey I'm back Armin” Eren shouted “hey Eren I'm in the forge!” Armin greeted him with his kind personality he walk out Eren had a very amused grin seeing his best friend state. Armin hair was sticking out at all angles like he was electrocuted, his face has black smoke except for the eyes, and his clothing look like was in some kind of fight. “I know I'm not looking great, Eren! You have to see what made for Shear” Armin said Eren perk up at this wanting to know what his best friend made Armin has been using the titan scissor he gave it a name: Shear which means cut and the name suited the scissor weapon that were twice the boy size. Armin pulled it out Eren notice it was handle that have two slots Armin open and closed them as if testing them, Eren understood what it was “you made a shear a custom made handler?” Eren asked very surprised “not just a handle but the only that allows me to switch out the skin ore if it ever breaks like you said Eren you made three spare, if this was to break I'll be completely defenseless” Armin explain. Eren smiled “well good thing you're using that amazing brain of yours to keep us in one piece” he said to his blond companion, Eren was happy then went into worry Armin seeing him like this made him worry “Eren what wrong?” he asked Eren had to tell him “I'm worried were both twelve and we’ve been living out here in my cove which is starting to get difficult to live here now since winter is approaching, were low on food that will last us in the middle of the week of winter, and-” “you want to find way to keep us alive, but in order to do it we have to…. Eren I know what you to do if we do that we won't be able to go back here” Armin finishing Eren thoughts “hey Eren I trust a lot after you save me from being.. Well you know if think it's best then we should go!” Eren was surprised by his friend's words “we just have to be extremely careful people behind that wall can be dangerous more so than the titans” Eren smiled his blue-green eyes gleaming with joy “but you have to wear a shirt Eren people are going to find it strange” Armin stated Eren deflate he pulled the green cloak around his upper frame “i can't stand wearing a shirt it's more easier to move my arms around and use my swords” Eren justify on his clothing Armin rolled his eyes but didn't say anything anymore on the subject and remember something. “Hey Eren have notice anything off lately?” Armin asked “no not really… Wait! actually i have notice the titans been moving straight when i was doing the check ups our territory.. The air felt i don't know hot describe it but it was like intense pressure, you think something's going to happen?!” Eren said Armin put on his thinking face and pose hand underneath his chin, and eyebrows in a small frown. “To be honest yeah something big, when i was checking the traps to see any animals the whole forest was really quite no birds were chirping and i felt unsettled by it” Armin reply “wait didn't you read and told me about a book that animals can sense something about to happen before people can!” Eren said now alerted “we should go now and check it out while we still can” Armin noded and grab the items he needs he puts on the wings of freedom cloak some parts of it was either torn or had small holes in it. Then a strap for Shear over his right shoulder and under his left shoulder, strapping on the 3DM gear, and finally he wrap a brown fabric like a scarf around his neck. Eren just had to switch the gas canister and used the new ones Armin made using his titan form breath, and then grabbing his red scarf and put it around his neck, they both shot their hooks and left the cove and flew through the trees fast. 

The two twelve years have finished taking down a ten meter titan with the swords their 3DM gear provides. That titan was following a small group and the small group continued walking to the walls not noticing the boys. Eren and Armin landed on a near tree branch “well looks like something is definite going on and it's starting with the walls?!” Eren observed “we might have to remove the group of titans since their backs are turned to us leaving themselves wide open, but still take caution i saw one of them ignoring the soldiers and was running fast” Armin said. Both boys were ready to engage and attack. However a lightning bolt came out of nowhere they closed their eyelids and turned around when it died down they saw smoke until it cleared away by the wind. Both eyes widen with shock as they saw skinless, exposed muscle, and it was standing fifty meters tall as the wall itself. Armin was no doubt afraid never seeing a titan of that size, Eren was still shock but shook his head to get himself under control it was until the titan lifted one foot “OH NO!!!! Its going to-” Armin couldn't finish his sentence as the titan kick its foot to the wall leaving a ten gap. Titans started making their way as the biggest one just vanish into air like it was nothing. Eren was ready to go until he saw Armin in a petrified state he shook armin calling his name on the fourth call Armin snap out of the trance, but was visibly shaking “We c-c-can't deal w-w-with that t-t-t-titan.” Armin shutters voice full of fear. Eren shook Armin made him have direct eye contact Armin calmed down seeing determination and protection. “whatever titan that was is gone we need to kill the ones that are getting inside the walls, let's show them what happens when they mess with us!!” Eren said Armin breath in and out getting his confidence and determination shining in his eyes. Eren grin and unsheath his titan skin ore katanas and Armin unsheath Shear from his strap they both check their gas canister only seeing the red bar had hardly left one hundred percent “your experiment with my titan form is amazing Armin my gas tank is practically full even though we travel thirty miles” Eren said with complete pride for his best friend. Armin had a blush on cheeks “thanks Eren” he said with a smile holding shear like teddy bear. 

They both took the air the 3DM fear hooks pulling them, they use the titans to get closer Eren and Armin cut the napes of each one when the grapples hook pierce through the skin and reeled themselves. Armin was getting close to the walls entrance he shot the hook to another titan and reel himself in to the nape stabbing it causing the titan to die and fall face forward. He went back into the air Eren following quickly, as they enter the walls and into the town they landed on a close building “wow the place feels alive but i feel like a cage animal” Eren said looking at the town. “we should focus on killing the titans and saving whoever we can and fast! I'll deal with ones that are getting in, Armin deal with ones that are already inside” Armin noded “oh Eren don't forget put up your hoodie and scarf they probably aren't expecting two twelve year olds to save them” Armin said pulling them to hide his identity Eren did same “lets meet up on that wall over there good luck” Armin took the air the gas canister pushing him. Eren saw a large shadow looming over him he turned around swiftly cutting off four finger with his right arm katana and went onto the next building seeing the titan that was about to grab him. “Well this is going to be tricky remember:stay alert, kill titans, and save other's” Eren repeated he shot the hook to the skin and shot straight towards the titan. It open its gaping mouth Eren went to the side of the mouth cutting the jaw muscle on the left and using his momentum Eren shot himself to the nape at a blinding speed the titan instantly fell down. Eren jump on the near building looking back at the entrance more titans started making their way in. “Well this going to be tuff, but surviving to live another day is needed, ALL YOU TITANS ARE GOING TO DIEE!!!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titans skin ore: a skin substance made from the very skin of TITANS they are twice as strong and more durable then the swords use by the military and regiments. In oder to make weapons they have to use bones or metal covered in titan blood and wrap the skin before the blood evaporates. Then lay it in the sun for ten minutes to harden and that's it.  
> Side effects: when using this weapon on a titan it slows down their regeneration by thirty minutes.


	3. Fight in shiganshina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would both twelve year old face this challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This mainly Armin but I'll make both on the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Armin flew through town taking out any titans that are wandering around looking for people. Shooting the wires and gas to stay up in the air Armin saw three titans against a building he prepared shear and soared to the three walking glutinous and swung shear to their napes as they fell down. Armin went up into the air and notice a ten meter approaching a rubble house and he saw black hair girl that was trying to push a broken roof that's on top of a brown hair woman that trapped beneath the broken house rubble. Armin went full speed and heard the crying of the two, he landed on building to see and saw a adult blonde hair man running towards the titan swords ready to engage. 

However he stop Armin then remember the fear and he knew what it felt like to engage a titan when your seeing it for the first time. The blonde hair man ran back to the where the girl and women were, grabbing the black hair “Hannes let go!! We could still save her!!” she shouted The man Hannes just kept running, but Armin saw tears in the man eyes. The ten meter grab the brown hair women who was begging to be let go Armin shot the wires to the titan pulling him to the beast that open its mouth, Armin swung shear through the wrist effectively cutting the hand off with the woman falling down in its grasp.

Armin shot the wires to the forehead, and released a strong force of gas that the titan couldn't react Armin stab the right eye the titan let out a painful roar. Then Armin went above and over the head to the nape stabbing it and shot the wires to a building and scaled down to the ground. Armin saw the woman in the now decaying hand she was surprised seeing her savory “thank you so much!..aren't you a little to young?” she asked Armin then realises what she meant his cloaks hood feel down exposing his hair, forehead, and eyes. 

He pulled it back on then heard wires and footsteps land next to the building “sir were here for order soldiers of the 102 cadets” “captain?.. Who is that?” “it's obvious a scout soldier” “he took out ten meter titan, but really short” “is that uh giant scissors?” Armin look at the adult soldier they all saluted. Armin used shear and cut the fingers of the dead hand dropping shear to ground and catch the woman with some struggle. Armin look at the soldiers “time to be captain” “i need of one you to the the miss here to where people are retreating asked for a soldier name Hannes, the rest of are with me” Armin said trying to sound like he's in command, a soldier with black hair came up and took the woman and left. The rest look uncertain Armin grab shear and flew to the top if the building. 

Armin surveillance the area their are titans still wandering “at this rate their won't be anything to defend!... Too many titans are still inside.. Maybe if Eren went into titan form to reduce the them.. But there isn't anything to barrier cade that hole?!!..” Armin then remember Eren’s skin harding “if seals the hole with it he can reduce the amount but then he has to leave the body and we have exit the wall. Before anyone can get to us” Armin thought

“LLLOOOKKK OOOUUUTTTT!!!!” Armin turned and saw a titan diving towards him Armin raised shear like sword and slice the jaw and and fell backward onto the roof avoiding getting hit by the large shoulder. The titan collided against the building Armin saw the expressions of the soldier's all but utter shock Armin swung shear to the side getting rid of the large amount of Titan blood that evaporate before it touch the the ground. 

More soldier started to land all looking at Armin he was about to make a order until they all saw a fifteen meter titan, but this one had a armor appearance. Soldiers started to freak out as the titan started to charge at the wall “it's going to destroy the walls!!” Armin was about to engage if another fifteen meter titan didn't tackle it making it side step. Armin recognize the titan anywhere all the soldiers started talk about the arrival, Eren (titan form) went for a right hook making a direct hit, his opponent wasn't fazed by the hit. The titan punch Eren sending him crashing through five houses. Armin shot himself into the air with a burst of speed and appeared by the nape he swung shear, but the impact made the ore shatter shocking Armin. A soldier grab Armin moving him from a fist that would have kill him. 

The fifteen meter charge at the wall at full speed canon balls were fired but were ineffective against it. Everyone was panicking “retreat!!” a command was given Armin took the opportunity to slip away and made his way to Eren. 

Eren was still laying on the rubble house he got impacted to Armin flew up to nape and just in time as he saw Eren pulling himself out. Armin help him out, Eren was a bit groggy and open his eyes to Armin and a broken shear “i couldn't stop it, it's really strong” Eren apologized “it not your not fault i couldn't either it has some kind of armor like skin, it's strong it broke shear into pieces. “We need to go there isn't much we could now except later” Armin said Eren nodded and stood up slowly stood up and stood still for a minute “titan shifting must take up a lot of stamina” Armin thought Eren now recovered the two twelve year olds flew back into the hole leading into the forest, titans, and their home.

Both boys didn't notice a old man Garrison soldier seeing them leave “well this is no doubt a mystery” he said to himself “commander Pixis we are ready to evacuate” a white hair soldier with glasses said to her superior. “Thank you Rico well let's take our leave” Pixis said taking out his flask and taking a quick sip.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my frist time writing a fan fic please let me know if thiers any suggestions that i could improve on and if want to know what happens please book mark and comment.


End file.
